Shortening or fat is included in cookie formulations to control texture of the baked good, to facilitate machinability of the dough, to provide flavor and to serve as a carrier for flavoring ingredients, and to impart a lubricous mouthfeel to the baked good. Hydrophilic ingredients, such as starches and sugars, in a cookie dough compete for water during dough preparation, baking, and during storage. Dough machinability, oven spread, cookie texture, mouthfeet, and shelf stability are affected by where and when the water interacts with the hydrophilic ingredients. The shortening or fat, being hydrophobic, may substantially affect which cookie ingredients interact with the water.
For example, a cookie crumb-like structure is obtained by avoiding substantial starch gelatinization. Generally, starch gelatinization occurs when: a) water in a sufficient amount, generally at least about 30% by weight, based upon the weight of the starch, is added to and mixed with starch and, b) the temperature of the starch is raised to at least about 80.degree. C. (176.degree. F.), preferably 100.degree. C. (212.degree. F.) or more. The gelatinization temperature may depend upon the amount of water available for reaction with the starch. The lower the amount of available water, generally, the higher the gelatinization temperature. Gelatinization may be defined as the collapse (disruption) of molecular orders within the starch granule manifested in irreversible changes in property such as granular swelling, native crystallite melting, loss of birefringence, and starch solubilization. The point of initial gelatinization and the range over which it occurs is governed by starch concentration, method of observation, granule type, and heterogeneities within the granule population under observation. Pasting is the phenomenon following gelatinization in the dissolution of starch. It involves granular swelling, exudation of molecular components from the granule, and eventually, total disruption of the granules. See Atwell et al, "The Terminology And Methodology Associated With Basic Starch Phenomenon," Cereal Food World, Vol. 33, No. 3, Pgs. 306-311 (March 1988). Thus, coating of starch containing flour particles by shortening or fat may prevent substantial penetration of moisture into the starch granules so as to avoid substantial gelatinization.
It has been found that the elimination of fat in wheat based cookies results in a rubbery textured product even when water-binding fat substitutes, such as gums, and emulsifiers are included in the formulation. The rubbery texture is particularly noticeable in high moisture content cookies. Also, to improve machinability of doughs having a low fat content, increased amounts of water are used. Water is also generally desirably retained in the baked good to compensate for the reduced lubricous mouthfeel caused by fat reduction. It is believed that the increased rubberiness is caused by an increase in the functionality of the wheat gluten. It is believed that more water is available to penetrate the flour particles to react with the gluten to result in a rubbery or elastic texture upon baking. Removal of the fat or shortening eliminates a hydrophobic coating of the flour particles thereby permitting moisture penetration into the flour particles for reaction with the gluten. In addition, increasing the moisture content of the dough or batter to improve machinability also makes more water available for reaction with the gluten. While the addition of gums and emulsifiers may be used to tie up or hold water to make it less available for reaction with the gluten, it is believed that they do not provide the moisture repelling capabilities or coating properties of a fat or shortening.
The present invention provides low-fat or no-fat cookie products which exhibit a soft, moist, chewy, non-rubbery texture which is shelf stable for prolonged periods of time.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides low-fat or fat-free cookies which have a soft, nonrubbery texture for extended periods of time of at least two months, preferably at least four months when packaged in proper, air tight packaging. Stickiness in cookie doughs and rubberiness in cookies resulting from increased functionality of gluten caused by the elimination of shortening or fat is reduced by use of a weak protein flour mix which replaces at least a substantial portion of the wheat flour used in cookie production. The flours used to at least partially substantially replace wheat flour have weak proteins which do not form an elastic gluten structure, have relatively high water retention properties, have relatively high insoluble fiber and relatively low soluble fiber contents, and need not be made from the whole grain. In embodiments of the present invention, the weak protein flour mix may comprise at least about 30% by weight white rye flour, at least about 30% by weight corn flour, and at least about 10% by weight rice flour, said percentages adding up to 100%. The weak protein flour mix may be used in combination with wheat flour or other glutenous flours provided the wheat or glutenous flour is used in amounts which do not impart a rubbery texture to the final product. The flour mix of the present invention may comprise at least about 50% by weight of the total amount of flour used to produce the cookies of the present invention. To avoid a course, gritty mouthfeel and to increase the hydration properties of the flour, the particle size of the flour is preferably finely granulated. The flour mix of the present invention preferably has a particle size distribution where 60%.+-.5% by weight passes through a 60 mesh screen and none is retained on a 30 mesh screen. The cookies of the present invention may include emulsifiers and gums for increasing water binding and for promoting a lubricous mouthfeel. Sorbitol is preferably included in the compositions of the present invention for controlling excessive spread and sweetness and for providing a long lasting soft texture. The soft cookies of the present invention may have a shelf stable water content of at least about 16% by weight but generally less than about 26% by weight, preferably about 18% by weight to about 23 % by weight, based upon the total weight of the final product. The flour mix of the present invention may also be used to produce shelf stable no fat or low fat crisp cookies and other baked goods.